


What do I know?

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple times, Prostitution, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve has amnesia coming out of the ice, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony gets Steve laid, Tony has to babysit him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony glares at Coulson. “So basically, what you’re saying is, you want me to babysit Captain America, who, incidentally, doesn’t even remember how to tie his own shoes.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Oh no,” Coulson says with that infuriating smile of his, “he remembers that much. He just doesn’t remember being an American Icon. Or any details of his life.”</i></p><p>Because we all know that should Tony get his hands on an amnesiac!Steve pre-Avengers movie, the first thing he’d do was get the guy laid. </p><p>Written for the Avengers kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Avengers kinkmeme. http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31271172#t31271172
> 
> What if Steve was amnesiac straight from the ice? He completely forgets his whole life. What does SHIELD do? Do they tell him the truth? Do they try to fit him into normal society? Do they retrain him to be a soldier? How does he cope?
> 
> Whatever happens, I want Steve to meet Tony and they fall in love in the end.

Tony glares at Coulson. “So basically, what you’re saying is, you want me to babysit Captain America, who, incidentally, doesn’t even remember how to tie his own shoes.”

“Oh no,” Coulson says with that infuriating smile of his, “he remembers that much. He just doesn’t remember being an American Icon. Or any details of his life.”

Tony looks from Coulson to Captain frigging America, who’s sitting on his couch on the other side of his living room, looking rather like a lost puppy, glancing around with wide eyes, hands folded tightly in his lap. 

“The doctors said there’s a chance he may recover his memory,” Coulson continues. “But for that to happen, he needs to be in as familiar an environment as possible.”

“Which is impossible, seeing as anything familiar to him was decades in the past,” Tony says, crossing his arms. “I doubt my penchant for robotics and consumer electronics is going to trigger anything remotely familiar in his brain.”

Coulson nods. “True. But we hope being around you may remind him of being around Howard. It’s the closest to anything familiar we’ve got.”

Tony snorts. Of course it all comes back to dear old dad. Doesn’t it always? He wants to refuse. He should refuse. He’s busy enough as it is, with the recent completion of Stark Tower and the arc technology that’s going to power it. But he’s also curious. Here’s the guy his father used to tell him stories about. Here’s the guy Tony grew up believing was a True American Hero (whatever that’s supposed to mean in this day and age). And Tony would be lying if he said he doesn’t want to get a little peek at the actual star of all of his boyhood dreams and fantasies, however innocent and ignorant they may have been. 

“So what do you want me to do with him? I mean, is he even housetrained?”

Coulson rolls his eyes. “Just let him tag along with you. Introduce him to the 21st century. That sort of thing.”

“I can do that. Get a couple of bottles of good scotch into him. Invite a few ladies over to entertain him. Don’t worry, Agent, they’ll be high-class escorts, only the best for our national hero.”

Sadly, Coulson doesn’t rise to his bait. “Try not to break him, Stark. We might have use for him later.”

And that very nicely sums up what SHIELD is all about, doesn’t it. They might want to use the guy later, no matter he doesn’t remember his own name since they pulled him out of the ice a few weeks ago. Yeah, he’s probably better off with Tony than with the people who only want him to get his memory back so they might fucking use him. 

Tony’s not used to the wave of sympathy for Captain America that courses through him and he tries to shrug it off. “Well, I suppose I can find him a room somewhere in the tower. But if he pees on the carpet, you’re taking him back.”

“Goodbye, Mr Stark,” Coulson says, and just like that, he disappears into the elevator and Tony’s left alone with Steve Rogers, the guy his father spent decades searching for. 

Tony’s not sure what to do with Captain America now that he’s got him. He’s not used to entertaining guests, aside from inviting hot chicks over and making sure there’s enough booze. Sure, that strategy was abandoned briefly while he was dating Pepper, but Pepper decided rather quickly that while Tony is an awesome boss, he’s not quite as awesome as a boyfriend, so Tony is once again free to do as he pleases. 

And didn’t Coulson say Tony should try to help Steve remember Howard? From what Tony knows, his dad was a womanizer through and through during WW2. In fact, that behaviour didn’t really stop even after his dad met his mom and got married. 

Tony’s willing to bet a lot of money and parts of his secret tech that Howard and Steve spent their spare time boozing and schmoozing across Europe back in the day.

So, what better way to help Captain America’s memory than to have him relive his glory days. Tony could do with a good fuck, or a blowjob or two. Or both. 

Rogers stands up when Tony approaches him. “Mr Stark, Agent Coulson explained I knew your father at some point. I hope I’m not troubling you with –“

Tony cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “Captain, you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Tell me, is there anything you remember?”

Rogers earnestly shakes his head. 

“You mean to tell me, you don’t even remember getting a blowjob? Ever?”

Rogers looks honestly puzzled. “I’m not sure what that is, sir.”

Tony gasps in mock-horror. “Steve. Do you mind if I call you Steve? No? Good. Steve, buddy, I think it is high time we change that. JARVIS? Call that agency I’ve used before and have them send over two girls. And stick to something with natural breasts. No need to confuse the Captain with tales about silicone implants just yet.”

“Right away, sir.”

0-0-0-0-0

As it turns out, the scotch that Tony serves doesn’t seem to have much effect on Steve. However, the girls that turn up within 45 minutes bring out the worst (or best, Tony can’t decide) in Steve. Tony watches with thinly-veiled amusement as Steve blushes and stammers when Ruby and Sapphire introduce themselves.

They’re both stunningly good-looking girls somewhere in their early twenties, with supermodel figures and beautiful faces. After all, when Tony pays for something, he only wants the best. 

“Now ladies, why don’t you make yourselves a little more comfortable,” Tony says as he leads the girls to the couch. The girls smile and drop their designer dresses, leaving them only clad in lacy lingerie that leaves very little to the imagination. Steve is resolutely staring at the ceiling. Tony sits down beside him and gestures Ruby over. She obediently crawls into his lap. 

“My friend Steve here has amnesia,” Tony says as he runs his hands down Ruby’s sides. “He can’t remember ever getting a blowjob. I thought we’d fix that.”

“That would be my pleasure,” Sapphire says while she looks Steve up and down and obviously appreciates what she sees. She kneels down at Steve’s feet and runs her hands up and down his thighs, edging closer and closer to his crotch. 

“Mr Stark,” Steve says and his voice gives a funny little crack. “I’m not sure this –“

“Oh hush, just enjoy the ride. And call me Tony.” Ruby is rubbing herself all over Tony’s hardening cock, and Tony leans forward and mouths at her nipples for a few moments before he leans back in the couch with a grin. “Why don’t we show Steve how it’s done, sweetie?” And within ten seconds Ruby is on her knees between Tony’s spread legs, has his zipper lowered and is sucking his hard dick into her mouth. 

Steve gives a sort of grunt and spasms beside him on the couch. Tony glances over and sees Sapphire swallowing down what has to be one of the nicest fucking dicks he’s ever seen. Lucky girl. Steve is gaping like fish, opening and closing his mouth while he sinks lower and lower on the couch, one hand desperately groping in the air before finally finding Sapphire’s long, black hair. 

Tony can’t look away. He’s got a 1000 dollar prostitute sucking on his cock, yet he can’t take his eyes off Steve, whose eyes are closed tightly, whose nose is scrunched up, and whose lips are parted while he pants as if his life depends on it. And then, with little warning, Steve jerks sideways, bumping against Tony, hand blindly reaching out and finding Tony’s thigh and squeezing it as Steve comes down Sapphire’s pretty mouth. 

Before Tony knows what’s happening, he climaxes in long, hot spurts, his eyes falling shut and his hips bucking up. Once the waves of pleasure have subsided and Ruby is giving his dick a few last licks, Tony opens his eyes again and sees Steve staring at him with what has to be the dopiest grin he’s ever seen. 

“Good?” Tony asks, even though he already knows the answer. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, and then looks down at Sapphire, who’s tucking Steve’s spent cock away. “Thank you very much, Ma’am. That was truly remarkable.”

“Aww, thanks, darling,” Sapphire says with a genuine smile. “It was my pleasure.” She quickly gives Tony a look that says: _is he for real?_. 

“Yep, they don’t make ‘m like that anymore,” Tony agrees and picks up the tumblers of scotch they’d abandoned earlier. He offers one to Steve and settles back into the couch. “I’d like to see Sapphire go down on Ruby and give her a screaming orgasm. Anything you’d like to see, Steve?”

Steve chokes on the scotch he’s sipping and coughs violently for a moment before he manages to say, “Er…no…whatever the ladies are comfortable with, I guess.”

Poor guy. It has to be hard not being able to remember your sex-life, Tony muses. It is a fascinating notion, though. Here is a guy who might not be a virgin in body, but who is, through the wonders of amnesia, once again a virgin of the mind. Well, Tony likes to fix things, and he’s glad this is something that can be easily fixed. 

Ruby sheds her lingerie and lies down on the plush rug right in front of the couch. Sapphire slithers between Ruby’s legs and gives her pussy a long lick. Tony leans back and watches what is a very fine performance while he sips his scotch. Beside him, Steve sits ramrod straight, his eyes glued on the ladies in front of them, his cheeks coloured pink. It isn’t until Steve starts squirming that Tony looks at him. Steve crosses his legs, first his right leg over his left, and then his left leg over his right, and Tony spots the problem right away. 

“Easy, buddy. Getting hard is the whole point here. No need to hide it.”

Steve gives him a dubious look but finally relents and leans back a little. There is a very obvious bulge in his pants, and Tony smirks before focussing his attention back on his scotch and the two girls. 

Sapphire has got two fingers buried inside Ruby, who is moaning and arching her back. Tony licks his lips and palms at his dick, which is steadily getting harder and harder. It has been a while since he got laid, so he’s able to get it up again in reasonable time. He’s not as young as he used to be, after all. Ruby comes with a sharp cry and Sapphire sees her through her orgasm with firm licks of her tongue. The moment Ruby gently pushes Sapphire’s head away, Sapphire sits up, spreads her legs and shoves her panties aside, and starts rubbing her clit furiously. It only takes a few moments and then Sapphire climaxes, head thrown back, and she squirts all across Steve’s shoes. 

Tony grins. _Nice._

Steve stares down at his shoes and then gives Tony a rather alarmed look. 

“Not to worry,” Tony reassures him. “Sapphire is obviously a very talented girl. Well done.” 

Ruby, who is still lying spread out on the rug, looks up at Tony with a dreamy smile. “I wanna ride you.”

“Excellent plan.” Tony sets his empty glass down and invites Ruby into his lap with a wave of his hand. 

“You want me to ride you, too, darling?” Sapphire asks as she crawls towards Steve. 

“Er…” Steve looks at Tony for permission or an explanation or something. 

“You should let her, buddy. It’ll be even better than the blowjob,” Tony says easily while he lets Ruby unzip his pants and pull them down to his knees. He catches Steve looking down at his hard cock and for some strange reason a surge of pure arousal washes through him. Who knew being half-naked and hard in front of Captain America would be a turn on? But Tony doesn’t have any time to really think about this new development because Ruby is lowering a condom over his dick before she positions herself in his lap, his hard cock sliding inside her with ease. 

Tony groans and rests his head on the couch and glances over at Steve while he holds Ruby steady in his lap as she bounces up and down. Steve is watching Sapphire with wide eyes and parted lips. Sapphire makes quick work of his pants and puts the condom on with little fuss. Steve just keeps staring at his crotch as Sapphire slides into his lap and positions his cock before sinking down. 

“Oh,” Steve moans, his hands clenching around Sapphire’s thighs. “ _Oh._ ”

Tony quite agrees with that sentiment and closes his eyes while he enjoys the feeling of Ruby’s pussy clenching and unclenching around his cock. But damn, Steve keeps making all these noises, guttural and desperate, like he’s about to break apart and Tony simply has to see what’s going on. When he opens his eyes, he’s surprised to see Steve is not looking at the girl in his own lap, but at Ruby. More specifically, the point where Tony’s dick is sliding in and out of her. 

Having Captain America watch you fuck should not be _this hot_. 

The moment Steve realizes Tony has caught him looking, he turns his head away quickly, his cheeks colouring even redder than they already are. Tony bumps his elbow against Steve’s arm. 

“Hey. It’s fine. You can look. I don’t mind.”

Steve gives him an uncertain glance and then looks down at Tony’s lap again while he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. And Tony can’t look away from Steve’s face. There is so much going on there. Obvious pleasure. A fair amount of embarrassment. A sort of innocent wonder. And something akin to pure heat burning inside those blue eyes. 

It’s possibly one of the most arousing things Tony has ever seen, and he’s honestly not sure what to make of it. Yeah, obviously, Steve is an attractive guy. And yeah, Tony’s been attracted to guys before, has had sex with guys before, so that’s nothing new. But he’s never quite had such a strong reaction to someone before, male or female. It’s like Steve is addictive and the more Tony stares at him, the more difficult it becomes to look away. Like he’d be quite happy to simply look at Steve for the rest of his days and die a happy man. And that sort of attraction is entirely new. 

To be honest, that sort of attraction is kinda freaking Tony out, because this is Steve Rogers, Captain America, his dad’s biggest hero, a guy who shouldn’t even be alive. Until a few short hours ago, Tony didn’t even know they’d found him buried somewhere in the North Pole, still very much alive, though frozen stiff and without much of his memory. 

Tony quickly looks away from Steve’s face and focuses on the girl in his own lap who is giving it her all. Tony cups her breasts and bucks his hips up and squeezes his eyes shut when he feels his climax drawing near. He grabs Ruby’s hips and pulls her down while his dick pulses and he comes with a grunt. 

Steve’s panted breaths hitch and Tony can’t help it, he really can’t, and he glances to the side just as Steve throws his head back and groans, finding his own release with a few sharp thrusts of his hips. Steve blinks his eyes open and the first thing he does is search out Tony and stare at him. Tony blinks and stares back, and then he chuckles at the absurdity of it all.

His lips pulling back in a wide grin, Steve chuckles as well. “Wow. That was amazing.”

“Glad you think so,” Tony says while Ruby climbs off his lap. He quickly disposes of the condom, tying a knot in it and throwing it on a nearby coffee table. Steve seems to study his every move and when Sapphire has gotten up Steve does the exact same thing to his own condom. Tony doesn’t bother pulling his pants up, and again Steve copies his behaviour and simply sits there with his softening dick exposed. 

It really is a very nice dick, Tony decides. 

“Thank you, ladies, for your excellent service. I’ll be sure to add a generous tip to the bill.”

“Thanks, Mr Stark. We’re always happy to pay you a visit,” Ruby says while both girls put on their lingerie and dresses. With a final wave, both girls disappear inside the elevator and Tony lets out a deep, contented sigh before he glances at Steve, who is frowning. 

“Are those ladies getting paid for this?” Steve asks tentatively. At Tony’s nod, he adds, “Is that even allowed?”

“Technically, no, but I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Steve keeps frowning, and Tony reaches his hand out to give him a pat on the thigh before he realizes Steve’s pants are still down. Ah, what the hell. Tony pats his bare thigh and enjoys the feeling of Steve’s warm skin. When Steve doesn’t object, Tony lets his hand rest there as nonchalantly as he can. “Look, Steve, no one is forcing those girls, I assure you. They enjoy their job and they make an honest living. And they are very well paid, believe me.”

“I guess.” Steve gives an awkward shrug, the muscles in his thigh twitching beneath Tony’s hand. “Er…do you want me to pay you back for my share?”

Tony burst out in laughter. “No need. This one was on me.”

“Okay. Thank you. I really appreciate it,” Steve says with a straight face, and Tony feels a warm surge of affection for him. Oh boy. That can’t be good. 

“You’re welcome, buddy. Hey, you hungry?” Tony releases Steve’s thigh and gets up to put himself back to rights. “I’m hungry and I could go with some Chinese food. Do you like Chinese? Oh wait, you probably can’t remember if you do, right?”

Steve gives him an amused look while he stands up as well and pulls his pants up. “Actually, I had Chinese food while I was staying at the SHIELD compound. I really liked it.”

“Good. JARVIS? Order us some Chinese, will you? A little bit of everything for two.”

“I eat a lot,” Steve says in a rather apologetic tone. “My metabolism runs high, apparently.”

“Okay, enough for four people. Go nuts, JARVIS.”

“Right away, sir.”

0-0-0-0-0

While they wait for the food to arrive, Tony shows Steve to a guest bedroom just two doors down from his own suite. Steve dumps his duffel bag on the bed while Tony explains a few things about the technology available in the room.

“Now, if you need anything, just ask JARVIS,” Tony says as he makes his way to the door. 

Steve glances around, eyes narrowing with suspicion. “And where is this JARVIS exactly?”

Tony sniggers at Steve’s clear discomfort. “JARVIS is everywhere. He sees and hears all. If you need him, just call his name.”

Steve’s eyes widen in alarm. “You mean…he was watching us the entire time? While we were with the ladies?”

“Yep. But not to worry. JARVIS couldn’t care less about what we get up to with a couple of lady friends.”

“Indeed,” JARVIS says, and Steve glares up at the ceiling. “Besides, I assure you, Captain Rogers, that there is nothing you could do that I haven’t seen before.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “JARVIS has been around for a few years now. He’s seen me at my best and at my worst. And with quite a few intimate friends.”

Steve seems to think this over for a few moments. “So does he also look after you in person, or does he just call you on the telephone?”

“Neither,” JARVIS says, sparing Tony the explanation. “I am an artificial intelligence. I do not have a body. I exist solely to assist Mr Stark.”

“Ah,” Steve says, though the frown on his forehead tells Tony he isn’t entirely clear on the subject yet. Tony decides to explain JARVIS further when he tackles computers and the internet with Steve. Probably the next day. 

“I’m gonna get cleaned up. I’ll meet you in the kitchen in 15 minutes.” And with that, Tony leaves Steve to get settled and makes his way to his own rooms. He takes a 5 minute shower, dresses in his favourite pair of faded jeans and a tank top, and then strolls back to the kitchen. Just as the food arrives, brought up by a receptionist or intern or something (Tony doesn’t really care), Steve enters the kitchen, hair damp from a recent shower and wearing jogging pants and a tight t-shirt.

Tony pours them both a glass of carbonated water from the fridge and gets a couple of plates and some cutlery. Steve sits quietly as he stares at the small mountain of food with a ravenous look. Well, they did have quite the workout earlier, and if what Steve says about his metabolism is true (and Tony has no reason to doubt him), then Steve must be starving. 

“Have at it, Cap,” Tony says as he opens boxes left and right. He piles noodles and fried rice on his plate, and then covers it with sweet and sour pork, broccoli and beef, and a few spring rolls. Tony hasn’t had a decent meal all day, having spent the morning in his lab getting by on coffee and all afternoon in meetings about the upcoming launch of his arc technology to power the building, so he’s too hungry to worry about things like polite dinner conversation. By the looks of the amount of food Steve is piling onto his own plate, he’s thinking much the same thing. 

When most of the food on his plate is gone and he’s feeling just a bit stuffed, Tony leans back in his seat and observes the good Captain as he goes back for seconds with gusto. Steve eats neatly and with obvious pleasure (and Tony swears he could stare at the guy for hours, especially when his face relaxes into sheer contentment with every bite he takes). 

“So,” Tony finally says when Steve’s plate is almost empty again. “How much did they explain to you back at SHIELD?”

Steve swallows a mouthful of rice and takes a sip of his water before he answers. “They told me about my life, pretty much. How I was this scrawny kid before some scientific process changed me into Captain America. They showed me a lot of old footage.” For some reason, Steve’s cheeks colour slightly, and Tony makes a mental note to look up every bit of footage of Captain America that’s out there to see what’s obviously embarrassing Steve.

“Right, so I won’t have to be discussing ancient history with you. Good. Did they explain modern technology? The internet, that sort of thing?”

“They mentioned it, but didn’t really get into any details.”

“Okay,” Tony says with a nod. “I can work with that. Tomorrow, we’ll start your education on the technology of the 21st century. JARVIS, hook Steve up with all the good stuff. Laptop, phone, tablet.”

“It will be there first thing in the morning, sir.”

“Thank you,” Steve says politely, and Tony’s not sure who he’s thanking, him or JARVIS. Not that it matters. Steve goes back to his food (and adds even more to his plate, seriously, where is this guy putting it) and Tony goes back to staring at Steve. 

“So what did they tell you about me?” Tony asks when it appears Steve is finally done eating (well, he’d better be done, because there isn’t anything left to eat). “Aside from me being Howard’s son.”

“They said you’re a scientist who owns an important company. And that you’re…er…” Steve stares resolutely down at his empty plate and Tony grins before he can help himself. 

“A trouble maker? Someone bound to corrupt you to my evil ways? That sort of thing?”

“Yeah,” Steve says and smiles up at Tony. “Only they used far less polite phrasing. Director Fury was against me staying with you for the longest time, but I think Agent Coulson finally convinced him.”

“And look how far you’ve fallen already. Getting laid on my couch first thing. It has to be better than SHIELD’s brand of hospitality.” 

“It is,” Steve says quickly with a nod. “It’s been brilliant so far. Thank you.”

“No need to keep thanking me, Steve-o. It was my pleasure.”

0-0-0-0-0

Later, after he’s tucked Captain America into bed (well, walked him to his room, but Tony likes his version better), Tony slips into his own bed with a tablet. “JARVIS, get me any old footage of our good Captain you can find.”

“Right away, sir.”

There are lots of short movie clips, all black-and-white of course, about Captain America among the troops. Steve’s dressed in what Tony guesses is a blue uniform with a white star, but he often wears a leather jacket over it. Steve is confident but obviously friendly towards the men, with an easy smile and plenty of time spent talking to this guy or that. 

And then he strikes gold. JARVIS finds him the footage of Steve’s transformation, and though Tony’s heard the story hundreds of times before, thanks to his dad, he’s never seen the whole story unfold for himself. 

Sweet Jesus, but Steve really was a _scrawny_ kid. Stubborn as hell, though, by the look of determination on his face. Howard looks impossibly young, and Tony’s not sure what to think of that, but he recognizes that look of almost maniacal glee on his dad’s face while he operates the controls. That’s an expression Tony’s seen often enough on his own face and something pulls in his chest, and Tony rubs across his arc-reactor before he focusses his attention on the machine from which Steve emerges as a new man. 

And what a man it is. Tony’s seen some interesting parts of Steve already, but he hasn’t seen him shirtless yet until now. After pausing the image on his tablet for a few moments to take in the view, Tony is determined to get Steve out of his shirt as soon as possible for a close up view of those abs. 

And before Tony knows what’s happening he’s getting hard just as the footage abruptly stops courtesy of the explosion by some Hydra spy. Tony ignores his erection as best as he can (even though a part of him wants to watch shirtless Steve over and over again while he takes matters into his own hand to get himself off). But Tony knows, really he does, that it’s not a good idea. His attraction to Steve is bizarre enough as it is. No need to add to it. 

And then he finds footage of what only can be described as a dance routine. Tony snorts with laughter, his erection finally subsiding, as he watches Steve prancing about a podium wearing very tight pants. This has to be what made Steve blush earlier and Tony makes a mental note to bring up his career in show business as soon as he can. It’s too good not to use to make Steve blush some more. 

Steve really does look all kinds of attractive with slightly red cheeks. 

And there’s his dick getting hard again and Tony sighs. He shuts his tablet off and dumps it on his nightstand before burrowing under the sheets. He’s not going to jerk off to fantasies of Steve (he’s done that enough already when he just hit puberty way back when because a dead guy was a safe target for his confused feelings about the same sex, and yeah, realizing he was bisexual took him a while to accept, no need to bring that up). 

So here is Tony, resolutely not touching his dick while thinking of Steve. He does, however, allow himself to consider if hiring more prostitutes the very next evening would be too soon. 

And then he decides that, nah, it wouldn’t be. He’s Tony Stark, after all. He does whatever the hell he wants, and what he wants is to watch Steve fuck as often as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s already in the kitchen peering inside the refrigerator when Tony enters. 

“Morning,” Steve says with a quick glance over his shoulder. “Do you know how to cook eggs?”

“I think I can manage some scrambled eggs, sure.” Tony shuffles closer and looks inside the fridge over Steve’s shoulder. “There’s food? There’s never any food. Why is there food now?”

“Sir, given Captain Rogers’ appetite, I took the liberty to order a few food items,” Jarvis says without a hint of regret. 

Tony starts unloading eggs and bacon from the fridge. “Jarvis, my man, I’d be lost without you.” 

“Frankly, sir, you’d be dead without me.”

“True enough.” Tony notices Steve’s wide-eyed stare and shrugs. “That’s a story for another time. Hey, buddy, you think you can manage toast?”

Turns out, Steve does manage toast, and Tony does manage to scramble a few eggs (though he adds a bit too much salt and pepper as it turns out) and he does manage to fry some bacon (though it’s perhaps a bit darker than it should be). But Steve doesn’t complain and eats every last scrap on his plate, and Tony’s too damn proud of his homemade breakfast to consider the quality. He gets up to refill their mugs with coffee and watches with horror as Steve, again, adds three lumps of sugar and far too much milk (Tony is inclined to blame Coulson for this, somehow, probably in an attempt to sweeten up Captain America). 

“So, first things first, the internet,” Tony says as they move to the living room where there are technological presents awaiting Captain America. As he shows Steve how to turn on the laptop and find the browser, Tony says, “Basically, the internet is a global network that links any computer around the world if they have an internet connection. Anyone can create a website and put it up on the internet. It’s really a complete representation of human society: the good, the bad, the ugly, and the truly despicable.”

Steve frowns as he looks up at Tony, and Tony briefly wonders if he should explain such vile things as child pornography to this guy who might not even be able to understand it courtesy of his blank mind. Nah, better not. 

“Anyway, I’ll show you a couple of websites that you’ll like.” Tony pulls up Wikipedia and teaches Steve how to navigate it. Steve seems to be a quick and studious learner, so Tony urges him to do his own search. 

With a small smirk, Steve glances at him and then enters ‘Tony Stark’ and hits the search button.

Tony rolls his eyes and chuckles. “There are better ways to get to the bottom of me, buddy. Remember, anyone can add stuff to this website.”

And proof of that is clear enough when Steve reads through Tony’s Wikipedia article (which is fairly accurate, it has to be said) and finds ‘TONY STARK IS AN ASSHOLE’ written after the details of his education.

“Like I said, anyone can add whatever they want,” Tony says, unconcerned, because yeah, he figured out a long time ago that he is an asshole. Who cares?

“It doesn’t bother you?” Steve asks, and he looks about ready to be very angry on Tony’s behalf. Can this guy be any more attractive, seriously? 

Tony gives Steve a comforting pat on the knee. “Nah, why should I care about what some 15-year-old kid from Wisconsin thinks of me.”

“You know who adds these things?” Steve asks seriously. 

“Not really. It might be a truck-driver from Florida, or a housewife from Texas. The point is, what does their opinion have to do with my life? Nothing, that’s what.”

Steve still looks slightly unconvinced, but turns back to the article. When he’s finished reading it, Tony shows him how to use the links inside the articles to get even more information, and when he’s satisfied Steve knows his way around Wikipedia, he pulls up YouTube. 

“This is the most popular place on the net for people to post videos. You’ll finds lots of crazy, stupid personal stuff people post, but there’s also a fair amount of good information to be had. For example,” and Tony types in ‘how to scramble eggs’ and behold, there are videos showing how to do exactly that. 

They watch the first suggested video which features an entirely too cheerful female voiceover, but Steve is staring at the screen with a huge smile on his face. Once the video ends, he looks at Tony and announces, “I can learn how to cook watching these videos.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want. If you need more food, have JARVIS order it for you. Go nuts.”

Steve seems both determined and excited to do just that, and Tony can’t help but feel happy the guy’s found something to occupy himself with. It can’t be easy, not remembering who you are. A nice culinary distraction might be just the thing for poor old Cap.

“There are also plenty of documentaries available,” Tony says and together they look up a few WW2 documentaries which Steve opens in separate tabs so he can watch them later. “The only thing you won’t find on YouTube is porn. You need a different site for that.” And Tony opens YouPorn and watches with satisfaction as Steve’s cheeks turn crimson. “Works the same as YouTube. Just search for whatever you like to watch.”

“Okay,” Steve says with a resolute nod. “I have to get used to being so open about sex. No one at SHIELD ever mentioned it, frankly. And I can’t remember if I used to be open about it or not.”

“Probably not, seeing as society was a bit more prudish back in those days. But in our time it’s a-okay to admit to watching porn and jerking off or to have plenty of sex with plenty of people, as long as you do it safely.”

“All right.” Steve gives him a grateful smile which Tony returns with a grin. He unwraps Steve’s new phone while Steve goes back to YouTube to find more cooking videos. He adds his own number to the contact list and shows Steve how to make a call and how to text. Steve really does learn quickly and doesn’t seem at all phased by the kind of technology that didn’t exist back in his day. Then again, he can’t remember it didn’t exist, so perhaps that’s helping him to pick things up at a good pace. 

“If you need anything, just ask JARVIS or call me,” Tony says as he gets up. 

“You’re leaving?” Steve asks with a frown, phone forgotten in his hand. 

“Just going down to my lab. Have some work to do,” Tony explains. And while he likes Steve a great deal (a very great deal, in fact) he hardly allows anyone inside his lab, and honestly, Steve only just figured out Wikipedia. He doubts the guy would get much from watching Tony fiddling with his suit. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later?”

“You bet. Have fun learning how to cook.”

0-0-0-0-0

Once in his lab, Tony pours himself a cup of coffee and pulls up a few holograms and quickly forgets about the time as he gets busy upgrading his suit. He doesn’t look up from his work again until two hours later, when he finds a frantic Pepper knocking on the glass door.

JARVIS lets her in at once and before Tony can ask her what’s going on, Pepper inhales a deep breath and holds a hand over her heart. “Oh my God, Tony, there is a strange guy in your living room watching porn and masturbating.”

It takes all of Tony’s will power not to burst out laughing. “Was he hot? Would I like him? What did his dick look like?”

“Tony! I’m being serious. That’s a major security breach.” Pepper slaps him against the chest with the pile of folders she’s holding and Tony finally gives in and snorts with laughter. 

“What did you do to the guy?” Tony asks once he’s got his breathing under control again. “You didn’t hurt him, did you?”

“No, of course not. I may have shrieked a little and then I hurried down here,” Pepper says with a fierce glare. 

“Ah, good. JARVIS, how is the good Captain faring? Not too embarrassed?”

“Captain Rogers has retreated to his bedroom, sir. He’s currently finishing what he started earlier.”

Pepper gasps and looks as if she wants to smack JARVIS with her folder pile of doom as well, but obviously is unable to, so she smacks Tony again. “Who is this Captain?”

“Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. SHIELD pulled him out of the ice a few weeks back, still alive but with a severe case of amnesia. Coulson asked me to babysit him, seeing as I might remind him of Howard. To help him get his memory back.”

“And you showed him how to look up porn on the internet first thing, didn’t you? Really, Tony.”

Tony decides it’s definitely best not to reveal what he did to Steve the previous night, so instead he just shrugs and turns back to his holograms. “Just helping a man in need, Pep. Doing my civil duty.”

Pepper looks entirely unconvinced, but then again, she knows what Tony’s like so she shrugs the whole thing off and flops the folders down in front of him. “You need to read these. And don’t forget the meeting we have with GyoTech tomorrow at two. They are very anxious to get on board with introducing the arc technology in Japan.”

“Of course they are,” Tony mutters as he opens another hologram. “All they’ve got now is nuclear energy. So last century.”

“Tony,” Pepper says in that tone that’s both exasperated and frustrated. 

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.” Tony gives her a bright smile. “I might bring Cap along. He needs to get out into the world and see things. Lots of things. Important things.”

“As long as he keeps his pants on,” Pepper says with a sniff. 

Tony smirks and looks Pepper in the eye. “Seriously, though. Hot guy, right?”

“Sure, but that’s not the point, Tony,” Pepper says, and Tony’s pleased to see the tiniest of blushes on her cheeks. “I’ll see you later, I have a meeting in 20 minutes.”

“Thank you, Ms Potts.”

“Goodbye, Mr Stark.”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Just as Tony has finally figured out how to fix a compression problem in his suit, his phone beeps. He’s got a text from Steve: 

_Lunch is served. Come and get it._

Smiling, Tony tucks his phone away and saunters back up to the kitchen. Steve’s got the table set, a steaming pan sitting between their plates. 

“So, I heard you met Pepper,” Tony says as he sits down. 

Steve is trying very hard not to be embarrassed, Tony can tell, even though he flushes so badly it goes all the way down his neck. “Yeah, well…I’m really sorry I gave your…er…whoever she is a show.”

“Oh, she’s not mine. Not anymore,” Tony says, and it’s getting easier every day to acknowledge their failed relationship without feeling too upset. “Pepper is the CEO of my company and she basically runs my life.”

“Ah. Well, please apologize to her on my behalf. I hadn’t expected anyone to just walk in like that.” Steve picks up Tony’s plate and starts loading food onto it. 

“You can tell her yourself tomorrow. We’ve got a meeting, won’t be too long, maybe an hour, and I thought you could tag along. You know, get out, see some new people.”

“Sure,” Steve says easily as he serves himself. 

Tony tucks into his lunch and is happy to note that it’s quite delicious. Some pasta dish with a creamy, herby sauce, smoked chicken, mushrooms, peas and lots of fresh parsley. “This is really good. You really learned to make this just this morning?”

Steve beams at him. “Yeah. JARVIS ordered the groceries for me once I knew what I wanted to make and the delivery was really fast. And there are tons of cooking channels on YouTube. You’d be amazed what sort of food you can learn to make. I found channels that focus on Italian food and Indian food and even Japanese food, though most of those recipes looked slightly more difficult but I’d love to try them at some point.”

Tony eats his amazing lunch and listens to Steve chatter happily about his newfound passion and for some reason a sense of peace settles over him. The sort of contentment he’s really not all that familiar with but welcomes all the same. When Steve falls silent to focus on actually eating his lunch, Tony clears his throat. “I found out about your showbiz career.”

“What?” Steve asks, and then seems to remember it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full and he swallows quickly. 

“You with a bunch of showgirls dancing on stage,” Tony says with a huge grin. “Very well done, I must say.”

Steve shakes his head in obvious disbelief. “I can’t wrap my mind around that, to be honest. It was to help sell war bonds, they told me. I just don’t get why they were so interested in making a super soldier and then they used him to put on a show.”

“Yeah, they lost the original research and figured one super soldier wouldn’t be able to make much of a difference.” Tony gives Steve a level stare. “They were wrong. You proved yourself and you did a lot of good during the war, if my dad is to be believed.”

Steve shrugs and ducks his head, but there’s a happy shine to his eyes. “Thanks, I guess. Sometimes I’d really like to remember it all, but mostly I don’t.”

Leaning back in his chair, Tony considers this for a few moments as Steve takes a few huge bites of pasta. “You mean, you might be better off not knowing?”

Steve nods and rubs a hand down his face. “I’m just me now. I don’t remember anything since waking up at SHIELD and that’s fine by me because my old life is gone and it’s never coming back. Why would I want to remember a bunch of people I probably cared about but who are all dead now?”

“Hmm.” Tony hadn’t actually thought about that part of Steve’s strange life before. “You’ve got a point there, buddy. Hey, listen. I don’t care if you ever get your memory back or not. Just know that you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

“Because I knew your dad?”

“Sure,” Tony says and licks his lips, considering how to phrase what he’s thinking without coming on too strongly. He doesn’t want to scare Steve off. “And because you’re good company. And because you’re a good cook. And because you almost made Pepper hyperventilate at the sight of your dick.”

Snorting, Steve shakes his head. “Okay, okay. Thanks. I appreciate your hospitality.”

“You’re more than welcome, Cap.”

0-0-0-0-0

After lunch, Steve announces he plans to watch one of the documentaries on his laptop and Tony goes back to his lab where he spends the afternoon happily puttering around. It isn’t until seven that evening that he hears from Steve again through another text.

_Dinner is ready. I hope you like lamb._

Seriously? Yeah, Tony likes lamb (he’s yet to find a kind of meat he doesn’t like and he’s tried some pretty exotic stuff like springbok and alligator), but the idea that Steve, the guy who couldn’t scramble eggs just this morning is now cooking lamb is…yeah. Tony’s impressed. And very pleased. 

Turns out, Steve didn’t just cook lamb, he fixed an honest to goodness roast with all the trimmings. There are roast potatoes with rosemary and garlic, fresh green beans with butter and black pepper, and there is Yorkshire pudding (prepared in the drippings of the leg of lamb, just like the video instructed, Steve informs him proudly). 

Tony is very, very impressed. 

“Okay, change of plans,” Tony says after he’s tried a bite of everything. “It is no longer up to you whether you stay here or not. Seriously, Steve, I am never letting you go again.”

Steve just grins, his eyes crinkling, and goes back to his dinner. So does Tony and for a solid ten minutes neither one of them says a word, both too busy enjoying every bite they take. Then Tony notices Steve staring at his chest and he sits back, guessing Steve wants to know about the pretty light under his tank top. 

Tony raps his knuckles against the metal in his chest. “It’s an arc reactor. It powers an electromagnet that keeps shrapnel away from my heart. It also powers my suit. Did they explain about my suit?”

Steve gives him a brief, apologetic smile. “Yeah, Agent Coulson said you thought you’d privatized world peace, but that you’re pretty delusional as a rule.”

Snorting with laughter, Tony winks at Steve. “Of course, from my viewpoint they’re the delusional ones, not me. They’re just jealous of my pretty tech.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Steve says with a straight face. “Delusional people always think they’re not delusional at all.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Tony says in mock-anger, because really, he loves this side of Steve. He loves that the guy is feeling comfortable and confident enough to give as good as he gets. “I was thinking of inviting a couple of girls over tonight, but that’s off the table now. No sex for you, Capsicle.”

Steve stares at him while his mouth opens slowly and then he shuts it with a snap. “Tony, I’m not expecting you to arrange something like that again. I’m not sure if we even should do it again.”

“Why not?” Tony asks, his teasing mood quickly forgotten. “Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t have a bit of fun with a couple of willing ladies.”

“Well,” Steve says with a dubious frown. “You’re already providing so much for me. SHIELD gave me an army pension and some back pay, but you said those girls got paid well, so I’m not sure if I could – “

“Hold it, Steve. If the only objection you’ve got is a financial one, then let me explain something to you. I’m a billionaire. That means I’ve got more money than I can hope to spend in a lifetime. In ten lifetimes even. And there are very few people that I actually like to spend money on, but guess what? You’re one of those people.”

Steve still doesn’t seem convinced as he stares down at his empty plate. 

“Come on, Cap. Did you have fun last night? Be honest.”

“Yeah, it was good,” Steve says quietly. 

“Would you like to do it again?”

A slow smile appears on Steve’s face. “Yeah, I would. But only if you’re sure you don’t mind spending that kind of money for us to be having sex.”

“I really don’t mind,” Tony says with a triumphant grin. “So that’s settled. JARVIS, arrange for a couple of nice girls to meet us here in let’s say…two hours.”

“Consider it done, sir.”

Steve helps himself to more food while Tony finishes his own plate. Now that the arrangements are made, Tony is getting more excited by the minute. He’s managed not to think about Steve having sex for most of the day (well, not too much, anyway), but now that he knows what’s coming, he can’t stop thinking about it. 

He’s going to see Steve fuck again. He’s going to hear the hot noises Steve makes while he’s about to come again. He’s going to see Steve’s very nice dick again. And if he’s lucky, he might see Steve shirtless in the flesh for the very first time. 

Once they’re done eating, Tony helps Steve clean up. He figures it’s the least he can do in thanks for the very fine meal Steve put together. The kitchen looks a bit like a disaster zone (Steve apparently not having yet learned the art of cleaning up as you’re cooking), but between the two of them they’ve got the dishwasher loaded and the counters and stove wiped down in less than ten minutes. 

“You wanna watch some TV? Or a movie?” Tony asks as he mixes two martinis after they’ve moved to the living room. 

Steve holds up his laptop. “I found some really neat documentaries about dinosaurs. We could watch those.”

“You like dinosaurs? Then I’ve got something better for you than a bunch of documentaries. JARVIS, start Jurassic Park.” Tony flops down on the couch beside Steve and hands him one of the martinis. “You’ll love this movie. Lots of dinosaurs. People getting eaten. The works.”

“Really,” Steve says with interest, his laptop quickly forgotten. 

“Yep. And there are two sequels. Not as good as the first one, but still…dinosaurs!”

They both lean back as the movie starts and every now and then Tony glances over at Steve, who is watching the story unfold with rapt attention. 

“That’s not real, is it?” Steve asks after the bit where they explain how they’re cloning the dinosaurs. “It’s not possible to clone them, right?”

“Well, it is possible in theory, sure. People have cloned all sorts of animals. But fixing missing DNA isn’t as easy as they make it sound in the movie, and I’m pretty sure they’ve never found intact dino DNA.”

“Too bad,” Steve says. “It would be neat, to have dinosaurs running around.”

“Yep,” Tony agrees, his chest bursting with warmth. Must be the martini. 

But when Steve actually gasps and sits up at the first appearance of the T-Rex, Tony can’t help himself and he leans a little closer to Steve until their shoulders are brushing. “Don’t worry, it’s not real,” he whispers in Steve’s ear. 

“I know,” Steve whispers right back. “But still…it’s a huge dinosaur, Tony, and it looks real!”

And Tony is convinced there is nothing Steve can say or do to make him more attractive than he is at that moment. 

“You know, I think I might actually like the velociraptors even more than the T-rex,” Steve murmurs at some point. 

And Tony is proven completely wrong. Seriously, it should be scientifically impossible to build up the attraction like Steve does. 

Right when they’re trying to reboot the computers and the velociraptor almost gets them, JARVIS announces that their guests have arrived. 

“Pause the movie, JARVIS, and let them up. We’ll finish it later. We can even stick on the sequel.”

“All right. Great movie so far,” Steve says as Tony gets up to mix a few more drinks for them and their guests. 

The girls, both blonde this time, are as stunning as expected and introduce themselves as Daisy and Cameron. Tony is pleased to see that Steve doesn’t stammer as much as he did last night, but he still appears a bit flustered. 

“Why don’t you lovely ladies give us a little striptease,” Tony says, thinking that should give Steve and him a few moments to forget about dinosaurs and get in the mood. Steve sips his martini and, glancing from Tony to the girls, settles back in the couch. 

The girls put on a very nice show. They tease each other out of their clothes, running their hands across each other’s bodies and sucking each other’s nipples into their mouths. It doesn’t take all that long for a considerable bulge to appear in Steve’s pants, and Tony’s cock takes a healthy interest in the situation not soon after. 

Tony waves the girls over (he’s forgotten their names already because honestly, he’s far more interested in Steve than in their guests) and soon enough both he and Steve have a lapful of naked girl. Tony drags his hands down the girl’s chest, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples while she grinds down in his lap. Steve, however, keeps his hands firmly clenched around the girl’s thighs. 

“You’re allowed to touch,” Tony tells him while he picks up one of Steve’s hands and guides it to one of the girl’s breasts. He keeps his hand on Steve’s while he gently squeezes and Steve gasps at the sensation. Tony caresses his fingers across Steve’s while they massage the firm yet soft mound and fuck, for some reason, it drives Tony mad and he needs to see more of Steve right fucking now. 

“Why don’t you ladies get down on your hands and knees, side by side,” he says, his voice hitching. The girls obey at once and Tony kneels behind one of them after snatching the condoms from the side table where the girls had left them. Steve follows his example, and when Tony rips his jeans open and shoves them down, Steve is not far behind. Tony slides a condom around his dick and Steve watches his every move intently and then tugs on his own hard cock a few times before wrapping a condom around it. 

Fuck, Steve’s got such great dick. 

Tony thrusts inside the girl in front of him with a groan, Steve doing the same right beside him, and yeah, this is a perfect position because all Tony has to do is glance to the side and he can see Steve’s cock slide in and out of the girl’s pussy. And when he glances up he notices that Steve is watching him right back, watching Tony’s cock and yeah, Steve likes watching him, Tony can tell. Tony grins at Steve and Steve grins back, and Tony slows his thrusts down and Steve copies him immediately. 

Oh yeah, Steve’s making a game out of this and Tony likes it. Tony grabs a tight hold on the girl’s hips and bucks forward hard, a guttural groan escaping him, and beside him Steve does the same and they keep watching each other, keep watching each other’s cocks, and Tony’s never done anything like this before, fucking a girl while his attention was on someone else entirely, but it’s brilliant, so fucking brilliant. 

Tony takes his time fucking because he does not want this to end. Sweat beads on his forehead and his breathing gets harsher, but he holds back. And he’s tempted, so tempted, and he glances at Steve and whispers, “Take off your shirt?”

Steve complies at once, and mid-thrust he yanks his shirt off and oh yeah, Steve’s got such a fucking hot body. Steve looks at him pointedly, from his shirt to his face, but Tony’s not comfortable without his shirt, not with that thing in his chest. 

“Please?” Steve whispers, and oh hell, he can’t deny this guy a fucking thing. Tony stops fucking for a moment and pulls his tank top off and Steve gives him a huge smile in response. 

They pick up their pace, Steve still following Tony’s lead, and Tony keeps watching Steve’s dick and Steve’s abs (they ripple with every thrust, they fucking ripple and Tony didn’t even know that was possible), and most importantly, Steve’s face, which somehow shows every inch of pleasure that Tony is feeling. 

And there it is, no more holding back, and Tony moans and slams inside the body beneath his own and comes so fucking hard his balls hurt. Beside him Steve thrusts a few more times, hard slaps of flesh against flesh, and then he groans and finds his own release. 

Tony is covered in sweat and he’s panting and actually feeling a bit dizzy so he pulls out and hauls himself back onto the couch and leans back, one arm hooked over his head. 

Fuck, that was so motherfucking brilliant it should probably be illegal. 

Steve drops down beside him on the couch and he’s equally sweaty but not nearly as out of breath. “Thank you, ladies, for your service,” Steve says and for a moment Tony wonders what the hell he’s talking about until…oh yeah, there were actually girls involved at some point. 

“Yes, great, thanks. There’ll be a tip and everything,” Tony manages to say as the girls get dressed. He closes his eyes and hears the elevator opening and closing so the girls have probably left. He hopes they’ve left. 

“Tony,” Steve says, and Tony can only hum in response. That is, until he feels Steve’s hand on his dick and fuck, no, not right now, he’ll never be able to get it up again so soon, but then he realizes that Steve is pulling the condom off. Tony opens his eyes and finds Steve tying a knot in Tony’s used condom with a straight face and fuck, this guy is fucking perfect. 

Tony may have actually found The Perfect Man, and he knows then and there that he’ll do anything to get Steve and to keep Steve. 

“You forgot,“ Steve says as he tosses the condom on a side table and settles down beside Tony. 

“Yeah, thanks, buddy,” Tony says because what else is there to say. 

“That was pretty awesome, right?” Steve says softly and Tony can hear something in his voice, something uncertain. 

“Yep. Pretty fucking awesome. Definitely got a spot in my personal top five. Maybe even my top three,” Tony says and even though he’s feeling warm and happy and wants to keep Steve here with him forever and ever, he’s got no clue what else to say on the matter, so he settles for, “JARVIS, start up the movie again.”

And so they watch the rest of Jurassic Park, sitting side by side, both still shirtless and both still with their pants around their ankles. At the end of the movie they follow immediately with the sequel, and Tony watches the movie but also watches Steve (every part of Steve and there is so much to see, dick, abs, his face, those lips…so fucking much to take in), and Tony isn’t entirely sure but it might just be one of the best nights of his life. 

Definitely in his top three.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

The next morning Tony finds Steve once again in the kitchen standing in front of the stove, his laptop open on the counter beside him, paused on a cooking video. 

“Breakfast will be ready in five minutes,” Steve says with a bright smile. “Can you take care of the coffee and some toast?”

“Sure.” Tony lowers a couple of slices of bread in the toaster and pushes the right buttons on the coffeemaker. He sets the table, pours coffee, places toast on their plates and then sits down. Not too long after Steve dumps what looks like a big, fat omelette on his plate. 

“It’s a frittata,” Steve says with no small amount of pride. “It’s got lots of stuff in it.”

Stuff. Right. Tony takes a bite and tastes egg, bell pepper, spring onion, zucchini and smoked ham. It’s gorgeous and he eagerly takes another bite and another. 

“Good?” Steve asks, loaded fork hovering near his mouth. 

“Perfect,” Tony says in all honesty. “I haven’t eaten this good in…well, never.”

“No one’s ever cooked for you before?”

Tony frowns and takes a sip of coffee. “We had a chef when I was younger. He cooked. But since I’m on my own, no. I make a lot of green smoothies and get by on takeout.”

Steve’s expression is oddly sad. “And Pepper? She never cooked for you when you were…together? You were together, right?”

Tony’s not expecting this kind of conversation over breakfast. Usually he waits for the emotional stuff until at least late afternoon so he has a reasonable excuse to get loaded up on Scotch before talking about relationships in any shape or form. But Steve is giving him this hopeful look, his brows slightly arched and his lips parted, and yeah, Tony can’t deny him a thing. 

“Yep, we tried dating for a while, but I’m not really dating material, or so Pepper informed me. We’re better off the way we are now. And no, Pepper never cooked. She’s got a lot of excellent qualities but zero culinary skills.”

Steve nods and stares down at his plate for a moment. “They told me I wasn’t in any relationship when I crashed. But there was one lady I was close to, apparently. Her name was Peggy. They showed me a picture. She was very pretty.”

“Peggy?” Tony asks, sitting up. “Peggy Carter? I know her. She came around the house when I was a kid.”

“Really? What was she like?” Steve asks with an eager smile. “No one at SHIELD could tell me anything personal about her, just that she was a good agent.”

“She was British, had a very dry sense of humour and the biggest set of brass balls I’ve ever seen. She went head to head with my dad, and my dad wouldn’t take crap from anyone but he allowed her to chew him out. I think he was a little scared of her.”

Steve is grinning now, his eyes shining, frittata forgotten on his plate. 

“She was a great story-teller,” Tony continues because he likes that expression on Steve’s face. “Whenever she was done yelling at my dad, she’d take me into the kitchen and make us both a cup of hot chocolate and sit me down to tell me stories. About the war mostly, and yeah, also about Captain America. She made you sound like a real man instead of an icon, told me how you always put your troops first no matter the personal consequences. She also told me you loved drawing, how that helped you to not go nuts under the pressure everyone put on you.”

Steve is gaping at this point and it makes Tony chuckle. 

“I liked to draw? I had no idea. No one mentioned that,” Steve finally manages to say.

Tony shrugs and pushes a piece of toast round on his plate. “Ask JARVIS to get you some pencils and paper and see where that gets you.”

“Yeah, I might do that,” Steve says and from the look in his eyes Tony can tell he’s a million miles away. 

When the silence between them stretches to the point where it makes Tony uncomfortable he clears his throat. “Anyway, after she retired Peggy moved back to Britain. I haven’t heard from her since.”

“She’s dead,” Steve says, tone flat. “She died a couple of years ago.”

“Oh.” Because, yeah, Tony hadn’t known that, hadn’t in fact thought about Peggy Carter in a long time. “I’m sorry to hear that. She was one of a kind.”

“She was old,” Steve says with a minute twitch of his shoulders, almost a shrug. “I don’t remember her, anyway. It’s nice to know something about her, though. Thanks for telling me.”

“You’re welcome. You know, I might have some pictures of her back at the mansion,” Tony says because Steve’s expression is so forlorn, Tony desperately wants to make him smile again. “We can go over there, maybe tomorrow, and look for them. My dad kept lots of stuff about you at any rate. I’m sure it’s all still there.”

“Yeah, that would be…I’d like that.” Steve finally meets Tony’s eyes again while his lips quirk up. Not quite a smile, but Tony is happy to see it nonetheless. 

“Good. It’s a date,” Tony says before he even realizes what he’s saying. Steve’s cheeks flush just a tiny bit and Tony resists the urge to touch his arc reactor because there’s suddenly this warm, tight sensation in his chest. 

For some reason they’re both unable to look at each other, so they both turn back to their plates and finish their breakfast. Tony’s not sure what to make of any of this. Yeah, he’s attracted to Steve in the worst possible way (duh, have you seen the guy, seriously?), but it’s more than that, it runs far deeper than that. In the very short time Steve’s been staying with him, he’s somehow become the focus of Tony’s entire life and with everything he does his mind first and foremost goes _stevestevesteve_ before getting anything else done. 

It’s annoying. It’s frustrating. It’s new and exciting and Tony can’t resist it, isn’t strong or noble or _good_ enough to not want to make Steve his in every possible way. He wants to fuck Steve, suck that magnificent dick of his, but that’s a given, really. But there’s more, so much more. He wants to see Steve first thing in the morning, eat whatever food he makes, talk to him, tease him, see how Steve’s cheeks flush and how his expression relaxes until he smiles. He wants to know Steve will be there in the evening, so they can sit on the couch side by side (preferably with very little clothes on just like last night, and God, that had been fucking brilliant), and he wants to laugh with Steve and watch him as he discovers the world through YouTube videos and movies, and yeah, then he wants to touch Steve and fuck him and make him come until he can’t see straight anymore. 

Yeah, Tony wants it all, but he’s not sure if Steve’s willing to give him that. But things have been going great, haven’t they? So Tony will just keep on doing what he’s been doing so far, because that seems to be working, seems to make Steve smile and blush and laugh and that’s enough for now.

After the food is gone, Tony carries his plate to the dishwasher. “Hey, you still wanna go to that meeting with me?”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve says as he rinses out his mug. 

“We could get some ice cream afterwards, take a stroll around Central Park,” Tony babbles and he honestly has no idea what he’s saying, just that he wants to spend time with Steve, all day if he can. 

“Sounds good,” Steve says, his eyes bright with something…amusement or anticipation, Tony isn’t sure. “I’ve never had ice cream. Or at least, I can’t remember if I ever did.”

“Then that’s settled. Be ready by one. Oh, and don’t make lunch. We’re having a lunch meeting.”

“Okay.” Steve seems to square his shoulders. “Do you have to go right now? You could show me some more websites.”

Damn. Steve doesn’t want him to leave, that much is obvious, and truthfully, Tony doesn’t want to go either, but he has to fix that compression problem in his suit if he wants to get the arc reactor up and running next week and he really, really can’t risk delaying that. “Yeah, sorry, buddy, but I have a big thing coming up next week, and I have to get my suit finished before then.” At seeing Steve’s frown, Tony quickly adds, “But if I go now and get my work done, I can give you the afternoon and the whole evening.”

“Great.” And just like that, Steve looks happy again, radiant smile and relaxed shoulders. “I’ll see you later.”

“Count on it.”

0-0-0-0-0

For the first hour or so, Tony is able to focus on his work, no problem. But then he gets jittery, as if there’s an itch inside of him he can’t scratch and he stops what he’s doing and rubs his hands across his face.

“JARVIS, what’s Steve up to?”

“Captain Rogers is in the living room watching a video on his laptop, sir.”

“Hmm. Put him up on that screen.” And the moment the image of one of the overhead security cameras appears on screen, Tony exhales. Steve is sprawled out on the couch, laptop in his lap, his posture relaxed. 

And Tony looks at him for a few minutes before he goes back to work, able to concentrate again, though he does look up from time to time to watch Steve for a moment or two. He’s almost done with his suit when Steve gets up from the couch, laptop under his arm and walks out. 

“JARVIS,” Tony says, but it’s unnecessary, because JARVIS already has the security cameras follow Steve all the way to his bedroom. Inside, with the door firmly closed (Steve double-checks, much to Tony’s amusement) Steve lies down on his bed, laptop open beside him, and unbuttons his pants. He reaches inside and pulls out his hard dick, and Tony’s breath hitches at the sight of it. He can’t see what Steve is watching on his laptop (porn, obviously, but what kind of porn remains a mystery), but Tony’s got a front-row seat to the show Steve is, unknowingly, putting on. 

“JARVIS, zoom in a little.” Tony keeps standing, but leans back against one of the tables and takes out his own throbbing cock. Steve is taking his time, eyes fixed on the computer screen, hand squeezing gently and moving up and down at a steady pace. Tony mimics his every move, rubs his thumb across his slick head just as Steve does the same.

He’s watching Captain America jerk off and it’s hot and brilliant and at least ten kinds of wrong, Tony knows this. But the alternative…yeah, the alternative is for Tony to hurry up to Steve’s bedroom, burst through the door and suck his dick until he comes screaming, and Tony just isn’t sure if Steve wants that, or if it would be too soon (and Tony is terrified, fucking terrified to mess up his chances with Steve, he can’t even consider it). 

So he watches and pulls on his dick and imagines being there in the bedroom with Steve, replacing Steve’s hand with his own, and then with his mouth, dragging his tongue up and down Steve’s hard length, feeling that vein he can see pulsing against his tongue, and tasting the little drops that leak from the slit. 

Steve rolls his head back and squeezes his eyes closed, and he’s close, Tony knows, and Tony jerks harder and faster, wanting to come just when Steve does. Steve’s hand is flying up and down now, his lips pulled back from clenched teeth, and then he bucks his hips and he shoots long strings of come all over his fingers, and Tony follows him five seconds later with a loud groan, his own release landing at his feet on the floor in thick, creamy drops. 

His body utterly relaxed and his eyes barely open, Steve runs his fingers up and down, gently playing with his softening cock, and Tony watches and watches until Steve finally gets up and disappears inside the bathroom. Tony finds a rag that’s not completely covered in oil and wipes his hands and throws it on the floor to clean up the mess he left there. 

Tony goes back to his suit, but his mind keeps drifting to Steve (of course, what else has been on his mind the last few days?), and about how he’s going to handle this, how he’s going to convince Steve that he should want Tony as much as Tony wants him. 

He could invite a couple more girls over, that has been good, sure, but then Steve will just be fucking a girl. And yet, just propositioning Steve out of the blue might be too much (and Tony doesn’t want to fuck this up, he really, really doesn’t), so what he needs is something in between. Something he can do that will give Steve the definite impression that Tony wants him without directly jumping Steve’s bones. 

And then Tony knows what to do (he isn’t a fucking genius for nothing) and he grins until his cheeks hurt. “JARVIS, I need you to invite another girl over for tonight, but I’ve got special requirements for this one.”

“Whatever you need, sir.”

0-0-0-0-0

Just after noon Tony retreats to his rooms for a good shower and a proper shave. No matter how flippantly he may act around Pepper whenever she harangues him into business meetings, Tony is very well aware how much is at stake for his company during these occasions. And no matter that Tony much prefers to spend his time tinkering around his lab, in the end he genuinely cares about his company and wants it to succeed.

So Tony styles his hair, slaps on some expensive after-shave and dresses in a light-grey suit and a pink shirt. He selects a silver and pink tie to complete the look he’s going for and while he admires himself in the mirror he can’t help but wonder what Steve will make of this new and improved version of Tony Stark. Steve’s only seen him in jeans and faded t-shirts or tank-tops so far, after all. 

Just before one o’clock Tony enters the living room, but Steve isn’t there. Probably getting dressed himself. Tony spends some time reading through the reports on GyoTech Pepper prepared for him and then inspects the business proposal she drew up for exporting the arc-technology to Japan. 

“Oh.”

Tony looks up to see Steve staring at him in front of the elevator. 

“Something wrong?” Tony asks with a smile. Steve’s dressed in a pair of khakis and a plaid button-down shirt. It’s a rather old-fashioned look, if Tony says so himself, and yet Steve pulls it off. 

“No,” Steve says as he approaches the sofa. “But you’re all dressed up in a suit, and I didn’t realize I’d need to wear a suit.” Steve sits down beside Tony and ducks his head. “I haven’t got one.”

Tony smiles and pats Steve on the shoulder. “You don’t need a suit, Cap. You look fine. It’s a lunch meeting but you’re not expected to talk any business. You’re just coming along as my arm candy.”

Steve glances up and narrows his eyes.

Tony snickers and leans back in the couch, raking his eyes over Steve in a far too obvious a manner.

Steve looks like he’s about to say something but before he can open his mouth, the elevator pings and Pepper steps out. Steve’s eyes widen and he jumps up from the couch.

“You two ready?” Pepper asks as she gives them both an amused smile. Steve purses his lips in response and seems to be contemplating what to say to the woman who caught him jerking off just the day before. 

“Let’s do introductions,” Tony says in a gallant attempt to save Steve from his obvious dilemma. “Pepper, this is Captain Steve Rogers, recently defrosted war hero. Steve, this is Pepper Potts, CEO extraordinaire and the main reason Stark Industries hasn’t tanked yet.”

Pepper is too late to hide a rather undignified snort, but Steve doesn’t seem to notice as he clears his throat. “Ma’am, it’s nice to officially meet you. And please allow me to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I wasn’t aware Tony was expecting someone to drop by, and while he’s explained to me that attitudes towards sex have changed and people are far more relaxed in discussing and having sex in this day and age, I know I was out of line with forcing my private desires on your unsuspecting self and for that I am truly sorry.”

During Steve’s little speech Pepper’s eyebrows rise higher and higher until she’s got a completely baffled look on her face. “Of course, Captain. Apology accepted. I wasn’t aware Tony had a visitor. I would have announced myself properly if I’d known.” And she finishes with giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony decides to ignore her silent chiding and claps his hand together. “Excellent. Let’s go drag Japan into the 21st century with some awesome tech, yeah?”

0-0-0-0-0

Happy’s got the car waiting and soon enough they’re underway to the fancy Japanese restaurant. Steve’s got his face plastered to the window, silently taking in the sight of New York City as it crawls by while Happy navigates them expertly through Manhattan’s always congested traffic. Tony realizes it’s all new to Steve and that he probably hasn’t seen much of any part of New York yet. They kept him locked up in some secret SHIELD compound before shipping him off to Stark Tower, after all. And that realization makes Tony look forward even more to his promised stroll around Central Park after the meeting. The idea of accompanying Steve around the city, hell, even around the world if need be, while he discovers every sight and sound and smell is exciting in many different ways.

The Japanese business men are already waiting for them in the restaurant and after introductions and handshakes and much bowing they are all seated at a table in view of the open kitchen. Tony can’t hold back a smile as Steve cranes his neck as subtly as he can to see what the chefs are doing. And while Tony wouldn’t mind spending every second staring at Steve, he knows he’s expected to perform and that’s exactly what he does. He listens and smiles and cracks a friendly joke or two and describes the arc-technology in ways that have their potential business partners practically frothing at the mouth to get in on this deal. 

Pepper follows his lead and moves around the discussion effortlessly with proposals and projected earnings and potential profits. She’s good at what she does and so is Tony, and together they wrap up the business deals in a way that seems to take no effort at all, but is really the result of a perfect professional relationship between a business owner and his CEO. And once again Tony is reminded of the fact that Pepper knew what she was doing when she broke up with him. They’re amazing together when it comes to business deals and bringing awesome tech into the market, but that doesn’t automatically translates to being amazing together in a relationship. And Pepper, beautiful, smart, and loving woman that she is, recognized this ages before Tony would have ever realized this. He’s not good with relationships and expressing emotions and talking about feelings, and if Pepper hadn’t spoken up when she did, Tony would have probably let their failing personal relationship run their professional relationship into the ground, broken beyond repair, before he’d ever admit it wasn’t working and then where would they have been?

And now he’s got Steve to keep his every thought occupied, and he wants this man in ways he probably never wanted Pepper (and not because there is anything wrong with Pepper, no, she’s fucking perfect), but because being around Steve somehow allows Tony to relax, to exhale and stop thinking and stop worrying, and just be. 

And he’s clueless how to go about making Steve understand any of this, and all he can hope is that he can lure Steve to him, inch by inch, through expensive hookers and movies and home cooked meals, until Steve gets the clue and makes a move, because Tony’s too fucking scared to fuck this up to make those moves himself. 

The authentic Japanese food goes over very well with Steve, once he figures out how to use the chopsticks. The sushi they’re served is handmade, not some bastardized American version of sushi they serve at most restaurants, but the real thing, prepared by people who have trained years, if not decades to make these little culinary pieces of art. Each portion they’re served has its own flavour, each one different than the one they had before, and Tony can’t take his eyes off Steve as he slides those little heaps of rice and fish into his mouth. Steve closes his eyes and chews slowly, savouring every new taste as long as he can, and Tony has to remind himself he’s in a business meeting, for fuck’s sake. But it’s hard to keep his mind on work while Steve is inventing a whole new meaning for the concept of food porn right there and then. 

“Tony,” Pepper says after their lunch is over and the business deals have been made. “A word?”

“Sure,” Tony says easily, his eyes following Steve as he makes his way to the restrooms while he follows Pepper to a private corner in the restaurant. 

“What are you thinking?” Pepper demands, voice harsher than he’s expecting. 

“What? The meeting went fine, Pep. The deal’s made,” Tony says, sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants, immediately uncomfortable that he might have somehow fucked up. Again. 

“I’m not talking about the meeting,” Pepper says in a furious whisper. “I’m talking about Steve.”

“Steve? What about Steve?” Tony ducks his head as he feels heat rising to his cheeks. Fucking Pepper knows him too well. 

“I know you, Tony,” Pepper says, proving once again that yes, she’s aware of this fact as well. “You’re looking at him like you want to have him for lunch. “

“Have you seen him? Can you blame me?” Tony tries to go for obvious nonchalance, but Pepper’s having none of it. 

“He has amnesia. He’s not himself. He might not even be attracted to men under normal circumstances. Have you thought about that?”

To be honest, Tony hadn’t thought about that, but he wasn’t about to let Pepper know. “Of course,” he says with a shrug. “But he seems interested, at least a little bit. And what if he never gets his memories back, Pep? What if this is it, this is the new life Steve has to make for himself? Why can’t I be a part of that?”

Pepper sighs and shakes her head. “Tony, please just think for a moment. What if you two hook up, and he gets his memories back and he’s horrified by what he’s done?”

A shudder races down Tony’s spine at the thought of Steve rejecting him should he ever get his memories back. “He wouldn’t,” Tony says, firmly in denial. It’s his usual go-to state when confronted with something he really doesn’t like. “Steve’s not that kind of a guy. I’m pretty sure he can see beyond gender if he likes a person well enough.”

“This isn’t just about gender. This is about someone who has lost his entire world and he doesn’t know it yet. But what happens when he does remember? What if he’s a completely different guy once he gets his memories back? I don’t want to see you get hurt.” And she puts a hand on his arm and lets out another sigh. 

“I can take care of myself, Pep,” Tony says with confidence he doesn’t feel. “I’m a big boy.” He spots Steve from the corner of his eye as he comes back from his toilet break, and he pulls away from Pepper. “Steve and I are going for some ice cream in Central Park. We’ll grab a taxi. Happy will drive you back.” And before Pepper can say anything else, Tony steps towards Steve and guides him towards the door and out into the street. 

“Dessert next, yeah?” Tony says, pushing all those tiny little doubts Pepper just implanted into his mind deep down into the shadowy parts of his brain he rarely uses. 

“The food here was amazing,” Steve says with a radiant smile as he follows Tony down the street. “I can’t wait to find out what ice-cream tastes like.” 

There. As long as Steve smiles at him like that, Tony’s got nothing to worry about. No matter what Pepper thinks. She can’t always be right, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of the story so far. I´ll try to update at least once a week/once every two weeks (and if I have the time it will be much more often than that).


End file.
